The Future King Of Deltora
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: AnnaLiam. The whole of Deltora is here to witness the marriage of the two eldest children of Leif, Jasmine, Barda and Lindal. [Oneshot].


Author's Note: Hey, just wanted to add a quick note... This is a oneshot, however I plan to do a sequel. But I'm still unsure as to whether or not I should. I need to know your thoughts on the matter, so please review! Oh, and sorry this is so short, but I had to write it out by hand (my computer broke) and I didn't really see what else I could add to it... if you can think of something, please tell me!

Pairing: Anna/Liam (Obvious hints of Leif/Jasmine and Barda/Lindal)

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the children of Barda and Lindal. I do not own Leif and Jasmine's children, or Deltora Quest in general. They belong to Emily Rodda.

* * *

Future King Of Deltora

* * *

Anna smiled as she took the hand of her husband-to-be. He grinned back at her, love and comfort radiating from his very being. He gripped her hand, and remembered how nervous he had been two months ago when he had asked her father for permission to marry his fine daughter.

* * *

"King Leif?" Leif looked up from his work and smiled at the young man before him. He could tell he was nervous. 

"How many times must I tell you to call me Leif?" He laughed. The man gave him a nervous smile. "Now was there something you wanted?" Slowly, the man drew his sword and held it point-down to the floor. Leaning upon it for support, he knelt behind it.

"King Leif, I have come to ask for your permission."

"For what?" He took a deep breath and the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"I am completely in love with your daughter, King Leif. I have feelings for her that I have never felt for anyone else. I love her with all my heart and soul, and would die for her. I'd never lay a wrong hand upon her, and if by some chance I do, I would cut off that hand." He took a pause for breath. "I would like your permission to marry her." Leif sat shocked for a moment before easing into a smile.

"I grant you that permission." He grinned as the young man jumped to his feet happily and hugged Leif tightly in a strong grip. _Just like his father._ Leif thought.

* * *

Her father was behind her now, watching them carefully as he sat beside her mother. Friends from all over Deltora had come to witness this event. Anna tugged at her green silk dress – the very one that her mother, Jasmine, had worn – and the young man beside her chuckled. 

"Don't worry, my love. You look beautiful." The soft words seemed to comfort her, and she smiled, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. A tall man stepped in front of them and smiled. Anna seemed to glow with happiness as the familiar face with the familiar scar looked down at them with pride. This man was Doom, her grandfather.

"Are you ready?" He asked the two, who both nodded. "Then let us begin."

* * *

It was over. They were married. Anna threw her arms around her new husband's neck and kissed him with all she had. His arms circled her waist and they pulled apart, smiles mirrored upon the other. The crowds behind them cheered, the dragons in the sky blew fire in the air above them, sending glittering ashes and sparks to the ground around them. Anna was embraced by Leif and Jasmine, and then Sharn and Doom. Whilst Jasmine and Sharn embraced her husband, and Doom and Leif shook his hand happily, two tall figures came walking towards them. Before they could reach the newly-wed pair, seven youngsters ran to them. 

Two of them – two boys so alike they had to be twins – hugged Anna tightly. These were her younger brothers, Jarred and Endon. The other five all attacked her husband – the tallest girl embracing him tightly, two twin boys punching his shoulders playfully, and the twin boy and girl hugging his waist. These were, of course, his brothers and sisters – Mariah, Jay, Joeley, Kade and Divinity.

Now they were approached by the two tall figures. One – a woman – hugged them both and wished them well. The other – a man – embraced Anna, and then turned to her husband.

"You did well, my son." Forgetting any reputation either man had built up, the younger man threw his arms around the older man.

"Thank you, father." They let go of each other and smiled. Liam was the perfect image of his father. Tall, strong and handsome, with chin-length black hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes, with a bright smile and a perfectly structured face. He had inherited the broad shoulders and strong muscles from his father, but had the determined and hard-working personality of his mother, Lindal. But still, he was the spitting image of his father. Leif, among many others, always told him that. The last words Leif had spoken to him this morning still rang inside his head.

"_I could not think of a better man to marry my daughter."_

And he was right. For what man was better for the Princess of Deltora than the son of the King and Queen's closest friends, Barda and Lindal?

Grinning, the happy couple ran off to the palace, Anna in Liam's arms.


End file.
